


The Mourning After

by pinkimartini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkimartini/pseuds/pinkimartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Cersei and Jaime celebrate an anniversary and talk about the loss of their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mourning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laine/gifts).



The morning sun was pouring through the window, casting a halo effect around the crown of her sleeping head. He couldn’t recall her name but it was Cersei’s wish for their anniversary. The girl had legs for miles, large blue eyes and the way she moaned when Cersei made her come…gods, he’d give anything to hear it again.   
Cersei…his Cersei was sleeping soundly with her arms wrapped around the girl’s body. They hadn’t done this since their days at prep school, before he had run off and decided to play at war. Jaime turned his attention to the ceiling and stared at the small cracks that had formed. It seemed like so long ago, it’s doubtful the girl in their bed had been born then or maybe a newly born babe. He shook the thought from his head, Jaime had been skeptical of her age but she flashed her license many times to prove she was nineteen. There was something familiar about the girl but he couldn’t quite place it. They were both stirring now, he turned and propped his head up, “Good morning, my ladies.”

Jaime didn’t think he looked too bad for a man of thirty-six, there were small lines but nothing too noticeable. Cersei was his greatest critique but he also knew that she would never point out his physical appearance. The bath had revived him after the night they had all shared.   
He looked to his hand, it was amazing what they could do for prosthetics these days. Something he lost in the war, that’s how she put it. The girl hadn’t been bothered and had even inquired if he could touch her with it. He let a laugh escape when he thought about it now, she was a rare bird.   
“You liked her?” Cersei was sitting on the corner of the tub drying her long blonde hair, they could really pass for twins. Jaime thought about the idea of fucking his sister…if she looked like Cersei, there would be no doubt.  
“I did, you know she gave me a blowjob before she left.” Cersei’s eyes widened and looked to his half hard cock,   
“Was that while I was making the coffee?” He nodded with a smirk, she let out a laugh and tossed the wet towel at him, “Hey now!”  
“That little minx.” He turned back to moisturize his face,   
“Where did you find her?” It wasn’t like Cersei to pluck a girl out of thin air. She had a pool of interns and friends of friends. Last night had been different, she had been familiar with the girl. They had shared secrets like long lost friends.   
“Sansa? She’s Cat Tully’s daughter…Stark, she’s a Stark. I met her when we were visiting colleges with Joffrey last year. She made an impression on me.” Jaime had stopped what he was doing, their son, Joffrey had died last year. They called it hazing but others had said it might have been intentional. His heart sank,   
“Why did you bring her here? To our home? Our bed?” Jaime turned to see the smile on Cersei’s face had disappeared, she was sitting with her hair dripping onto the tile floor. The mood was dark now, she wrapped her arms to cover her breasts and seemed to fall within herself.   
“After the funeral, I started spending time with her…you had left to spend time with Tommen and Myrcella. I just needed to be around someone that knew him. Joff had favored Sansa for some time…I could see why he liked her. And you saw that last night…it wasn’t the first time that I was with her.” Of course not, Jaime could tell they had shared something. Did it make him angry? No, it hurt that he hadn’t been there for her.   
“I can’t apologize enough for not being here…I needed to be with them to feel…whole,” his voice cracked. She nodded slowly, last night had been the first time in a long while that she hadn’t looked broken. Cersei had come alive in his arms. The girl had awoken something in both of them. 

“Come here,” he hadn’t intended to sound gruff but when she didn’t move, he crossed the bathroom and pushed her long blonde hair from her face. Her eyes were soft and steel, he didn’t know how she could do that. Dipping his head down, he placed a soft kiss upon her lips wanting to erase the pain from the last year. He could feel her hands on his forearms, they were holding on for dear life. They had mourned in their own way and had come back together quietly; holding back how they really felt. The kiss became heated with their mouths opening, testing and feasting upon their tongues. He loved her sweet lips and how they sent shivers up and down his spine. He groaned when she dropped her hand between them to take his steely shaft into her grip. Firm, that’s how she held him. Her touch was soft which drove him insane. Jaime wanted her to stroke him but she just held the weight of his cock in her soft hands. Cersei’s fingers found the bit of precum on his cock and used it to stroke the velvety flesh. He didn’t hold back from moaning loudly this time,   
“Cersei…Cersei…” over and over he chanted her name; begging for more. Hard and soft, her strokes continued, he tensed his body at the feeling he was close to completion. She would stop, knowing his body so well after all these years. His body arched over her, his legs about to give way. From the angle that he stood, he could see the forming marks on her body that he had made the night before. Love bites and bruises from gripping her hips, his mind drifted at the thought that Sansa had likely left similar marks on his body. Each of them had been marked, Jaime shook the thoughts from his head and pulled away from her grip. “Why have you stopped?”  
“I want you in bed…not like this,” he took her hand in his and pulled her up. After all these years, he loved to look upon her body. His lover had given him every inch of her body when they were young. There wasn’t anything she could hide from him…he ignored what she had shared with the girl. Having been with her the night before, he could see what Sansa did for her. Cersei held his hand tightly and followed back to their bedroom, sheets still twisted and sagging to the floor. The room smelled of sex and cigarettes (American Spirits, Sansa’s favorite). Jaime recalled the way the redhead had held onto the headboard when he took her from behind with Cersei beneath the girl. Now, it was Cersei climbing onto the bed, kneeling with her hands holding the same handhold, “Fuck me, Jaime,” her voice growled. He threw his head back and laughed, she was fiery. Jaime took his place behind her and slid in with one long push…a path he had made long ago that no one else had shared. In and out. Hard and slow. The bed springs squeaked from age beneath their weight. Their damp hair stained the sheets along with their sweat and other fluids. She hissed when he pulled out only to slam back inside her. His balls were heavy and ready to explode, her hand found them and began to massage them. She called his name when she came, he followed seconds later with his prosthetic hand still stroking her center. Cersei had found an amusement when she learned the digits of the fake hand could pulse at varying speeds.   
“Happy Anniversary,” he whispered upon her skin before kissing her softly. Cersei smiled and patted his smooth jawline, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Laine's Beautiful Golden Fools: A Jaime/Cersei Fanfic Challenge. I did not have a beta for this. Any and all errors are mine alone. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed my contribution to this pairing.


End file.
